Unknown Pleasures (Joy Division)
Unknown Pleasures ( 1979 ) is the debut album by the British rock band Joy Division . The record is for several reasons considered a milestone because of the music of Joy Division, due to the production by Martin Hannett and because of the cover design by Peter Saville . The way in which the making of the record was also funded was unusual: television presenter and versatile organizer Tony Wilson funded the plate out of pocket. The album was the first album released on the co Wilson founded Factory label . Contents * 1 Production: Martin Hannett * 2 Cover: Peter Saville * 3 The music: Joy Division ** 3.1 Unknown Pleasures (1979) ** 3.2 2007 Bonus Disc: Live at The Factory, Manchester, 13 July 1979 * 4 Reception * 5 See also Production: Martin Hannett Unknown Pleasures was in April 1979, recorded in less than a week in the Strawberry Studios in Stockport . The recording sessions were led by Martin Hannett, who for that (punk) time unfashionable preference was for experiments with reverb, echo and tape loops . In an interview, remember the 1997 Joy Division members Peter Hook and Bernard Sumner himself sessions with Hannett. According to them, he was the prototype of a dazed hippie uitsloeg constantly gibberish.His way of working was that he himself at night trapped under the influence of large amounts of heroin into the recording studio to agree the next morning to see what sound it had now completed again. Attempts by band members to get a view on the band sound forward, were answered by Hannett with insults. The cover: Peter Saville In England, the album released in June 1979. The cover was designed by Peter Saville, a young graphic designer with a preference for bare typography in the tradition of Jan Tschichold . On the front of the paper carried in grainy black sleeve of Unknown Pleasures are the band name and the album title is not mentioned. The sole figure on the cover is a white, three-dimensional graph by which the collected signals from the first observed with a radio telescope pulsar are displayed. To be precise: the pulsar PSR B1919 + 21 also known as LGM-1. The idea for this was obtained from Bernard Sumner. At a time when most of the record sleeves resembled the exuberant result of an afternoon of cottage industry source? , the smart, minimalist approach Saville was innovative. In the eighties he would prove a precursor to the graphic design of those days. The music: Joy Division Unknown Pleasures (1979) All music and lyrics are written by Joy Division . 2007 Bonus Disc: Live at The Factory, Manchester, 13 July 1979 [ edit ] The reception [ edit ] Tony Wilson Martin Hannett regarded as a great artist and Unknown Pleasures as one of his masterpieces. The members of Joy Division were initially much less talk about the end result, which rigorously different from the massive sound they produced at gigs. Wilson, a former Cambridge student who liked to draw somewhat snobbish, knows this difference from the fact that the members of Joy Division were not artists but musicians. Peter Saville, who had already designed the cover for Unknown Pleasures for he had heard the final result confirms the view that Wilson outlines. Saville was surprised by the way the supercooled sound and minimalist cover of Unknown Pleasures turned out to fit together. Of the demos that he had previously told he was totally not been impressed. (Wilson and Saville give the quoted opinions on the DVD of the film 24 Hour Party People .) The music press was Unknown Pleasures received praise. The commercial success then was slow to start because the plate was difficult to obtain; Factory simply had the money not to release him in a large circulation and the luxury of paper which Saville was chosen production costs were high. Category:Music Album 1979 Category:Rock Album Category:Sound album by Joy Division